A tow bar for a towed unit generally has a rest position near a ground surface and needs to be lifted to a tow hitch of a towing vehicle. In the mining industry, the towed unit and tow bar are extremely heavy. The weight of the tow bar may require it to be lifted by hydraulic jacks or the like. The vehicle and towed unit are rarely aligned as required so positioning the tow bar for pick by the tow hitch or maneuvering the towing vehicle to a suitable position for connection increases the difficulty of hitching the towed unit to the towing vehicle.